She Lives on Forever
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Kate dies after Ari shoots her but at the time she was pregnant wih Tony's daughter and he is left to bring their daughter up. Mention of Kate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first NCIS fanfic, but I promised to write my hin a NCIS fic for Christams, well, that didn't work so I said her birthday. Yeah, that didn't work either. So, yeah, now I'm finally posting and finsihing. I hope you all like it. I'm not all that pleased with what I rote but it was months ago that it was written.

Summary: It starts right after Kate gets shot by Ari, and she dies, but at the time she's pregnant with Tony's baby and they save their daughter. Tony is then left to bring up the daughter he didn't know about.

Please give me reviews. Enjoy.

For Beth. :D Love you hin

* * *

"We need to get her to hospital quick!" Gibbs slipped his arm under Kate and picked her up, hoping they'd be able to do something to save her.

"Boss, she's gone." Tony looked at Kate sadly.

"We can't just let her go, she's pregnant!" Gibbs turned and headed straight for the NCIS van while Tony just stood in shock watching his boss. "DiNozzo, get your ass in the van now!"

Tony snapped out of his trance and joined his boss in the van, holding Kate's body close. She was still warm, she still felt with them. Apart from the bullet hole in her head, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He gripped the dashboard of the van as Gibbs took a sharp corner quickly, this was the one time Tony loved Gibbs' driving.

Ten minutes after arriving at the hospital Gibbs and Tony stood in the hallway waiting for news. Kate was in the OR, the surgeons keeping her body alive, keeping her body breathing just so they could get the baby out.

"She's pregnant?" Tony looked at his boss.

"Yeah, about six and half months." Gibbs nodded numbly.

"I just thought she had gotten fat." Tony mused.

"Well she wasn't, DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped. "She's pregnant." He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"She doesn't, they must have split." Just then the doors to the OR opened and some nurses pushed an incubator out with a small crying baby in there. Both Tony and Gibbs looked up.

The nurses quickly disappeared and a surgeon appeared a few minutes later. "I'm so sorry, but there was nothing we could do to save her, we just about managed to save her daughter." Neither Gibbs nor Tony said anything for a while and the surgeon left them alone.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Gibbs hit a wall. "I should have known he wasn't after me."

"Boss, it isn't your fault, you didn't shoot her."

"I should have known though, DiNozzo, I should have known." He ran a hand over his face again. "We need to contact her family; someone needs to care for her baby." Tony just nodded feeling numb, she was actually gone. Just then Gibb's phone started to buzz in his pocket, he flipped it open without looking at the ID. "Gibbs."

"_Is it true? Is she dead? Please tell she's not dead, Gibbs."_ Abby's voice rang through the phone. _"Please tell me it wasn't her."_

"I'm so sorry, Abs, but it was, there was nothing they could do."

"_What about the baby."_ She tried to keep her tears in but failed.

"They saved her, she's small though, I don't know how she's doing, we need to contact her family, someone has to care for Kate's daughter."

"_She's Tony's, Gibbs. Tony is the father of Kate's baby. They had a drunken night together and she fell pregnant, she didn't know how to tell him. You have to tell him, Gibbs."_

Gibbs turned to look at Tony who was just sat starring ahead of him. "Okay, Abs, I'll tell him." He flipped his phone closed and sat next to Tony. "I know who the father is of Kate's baby."

Tony just slowly turned to look at his boss.

"It's you, she was carrying your baby. You're now a father."

Tony was at a loss for words, that was his baby, that one night he and Kate had spent together created a life, a tiny human being. It couldn't be, could it? "Are…are you sure it's my baby?"

"She told Abby, and Kate wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't know how, Tony."

Tony just nodded and stared ahead again.

"You should go and see your daughter." Gibbs stood up from the chair. "She has no one right now. You're all she has at the moment."

Tony nodded again and stood, following Gibbs down the hallway.

---

"She's so small." Tony looked down at his daughter in the incubator. She was hooked up to machines, monitoring her heart, breathing and other things. "She's too early." He slipped his hand inside one of the holes on the side and let her grip his finger. "She has a strong grip though." He looked at her amazed. She turned her head and opened her eyes, staring at him with big hazel eyes, just like Kate's. "Hey baby." He smiled at her. "I…I'm your daddy." She just looked at him and gripped his finger tighter, kicking her tiny legs slightly. "Your mom would have been so proud. She would have loved you to bits." He felt the tears sting the back of his eyes and his voice was hoarse as he spoke. "She should still be here, you should still be inside of her, growing, getting ready to face the world." He stroked her dark hair with his thumb, she was so tiny.

"She's a fighter this one." Tony looked up to see a nurse stood there. "She's doing really well for a premature baby." She smiled. "What are you going to call her?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it, I didn't know about her until today." Tony looked at his daughter and realised how much she looked like Kate. "Caitlyn Jenna Todd-DiNozzo, Kate for short." He smiled at the choice of name, it suited her.

"That's a nice name. Hopefully Kate will be out before Christmas."

"Yeah, hopefully." He would have a daughter to take home for Christmas. Shit, he had a daughter, someone to take care of, someone who would rely on him completely. He was going to have to change his life, and his house. "How long do you reckon she'll be in here for?"

"Well, if she keeps going as strong as she is, and becomes the right weight, then I can't see why she won't be home for Christmas." The nurse smiled at him. She always loved watching new parents with their newborns, but she hated seeing parents like this.

"Okay." He nodded. He just wanted to take her home now.

"I'll give you some time alone with her." The nurse smiled and left the room.

-----

"I want to find Ari now, and I want him dead." Gibbs stormed into MTEC. "He killed one of my agents I want him dead."

"Calm down, Jethro, we'll get him." The voice was stern and Gibbs froze, turning to look to where the voice came from in the chair, which turned slowly.

"Jen?" He looked at her in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new director." She stood from her chair and walked towards him. "We will find Ari, don't worry." Gibbs just looked at her for a while before nodding.

----

"She's gorgeous, Tony. She looks just Kate. Kate would have been proud." Abby smiled at the tiny baby in the incubator.

"I know." He sighed. "She should be the one bringing her up, I have no idea about kids. I can't do this, Abs."

"You can Tony and you will." She smiled at him, she had faith. She knew he could be a father to baby Kate. He could no matter what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, tbh, I don't think this chapter is written all that well, but it was written months ago and I just don't have the time to sit down and write it all again, so, it's staying as it is. Sorry.

Once again, for my hin, Beth. Love you!! xx

Enjoy

* * *

Just over two months later Gibbs slowed down as he walked back into the bullpen. He stopped and looked at Tony's desk, before walking towards it.

"Tony what are you doing here?" He looked down at Tony who was sat behind his desk with a pink car seat on top of his desk.

Tony looked up startled, not realising Gibbs was stood there. "I couldn't go home. I have no idea what to do with her." He sighed and looked at his sleeping daughter.

"It'll come to you, don't worry, once you have her home, you'll know what to do." Gibbs reassured him.

Tony just nodded and looked at Kate who was still asleep. "She looks so much like her though."

"I know." Gibbs nodded and looked at Tony. Everything was quiet for a while before a baby's gurgle was heard and they turned to look at Kate who was now wide awake and looking at her dad with wide eyes. "I expect she's hungry now, Kelly always was after she woke up."

"I have no idea how to…I mean the nurses did show me but I…" Tony just looked at his daughter.

"Do you have a bottle?" Gibbs looked down at Tony.

"Yes."

"With milk in?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "The nurses made a few up for me."

"Okay, get a bottle out ready for her."

Tony opened her diaper bag as Kate began to cry and he started to panic.

"Calm down, Tony. Just get her bottle out and then pick her up and support her head."

Tony nodded and got a bottle out, before with shaky hands began to un-strap Kate from her car seat. Very carefully he picked her up and cradled her against his chest.

"Right now place he bottle to her lips." Gibbs watched as Kate began to suckle hungrily. "Just let her eat however much she wants." Gibbs turned and headed for his desk while Tony just gazed down at Kate who was eating happily and looking up at him. One of her tiny hands moved up and grasped hold of his thumb tightly, making him smile.

Ziva walked into the bullpen and stopped, titling her head to the side as she watched Tony with Kate. He seemed like a natural, but he was so tense. She continued walking towards her desk and nodded at him as he looked up.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" She placed her bag on the floor and sat down.

"I couldn't go home, not yet." Tony looked back down at Kate who had a tight grip on his finger and gurgled softly as she looked around her. Once he had finished feeding her, she refused to be put down, crying every time she left Tony's arms.

"She looks comfortable." Ziva nodded towards Kate, she wasn't a baby person at all.

"I can't put her down, every time I try she starts crying."

"A daddy's girl."

"Yeah." He smiled and looked down at Kate who looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. There was no doubt she was Kate's daughter. "I guess we should go home now." Carefully he stood up, taking hold of the diaper bag and car seat. "I'll see you around. Ziva."

"Bye Tony." She looked at her computer screen and began to work as Tony left.

---

Quietly Tony unlocked his front door and walked in, heading for the living room where he placed the car seat on the couch. When he had first strapped her into her car seat in the car she began crying loudly. The crying had continued for a while as he drove, until she had finally fallen asleep. Kate was now still fast asleep in her car seat and Tony hated to disturb her. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, getting himself a drink and taking a large gulp. Things had been slightly easy when Kate was still in the hospital, but now that she was home, he knew things would be hard. Tony ran a hand over his eyes and took another sip as he heard a small cry come from the living room. He turned and walked back, un-strapping Kate from her car seat and cuddling her close. Her cries instantly stopped and she gazed up at him.

"What am I going to do with you hey? You're going to be a complete daddy's girl aren't you?" He smiled down at her and she gurgled, twisting her lips slightly. "Did you just try to smile there, baby?" He ran a finger over her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Shall we go show you your new room then?" Tony grinned and walked towards the nursery, pushing open the door and walking in, looking around the room, it was perfect.

---

That night Tony gave Kate a quick bath before changing her ready for bed. He sat in the rocking chair in the nursery and cuddled her close to his chest smiling down at her. She gave a small yawn and snuggled her head into her father's chest.

"Go to sleep, Katie." He placed a kiss on her forehead and rocked the chair slightly until she drifted off to sleep. He sat watching her for a while before carefully placing her in her crib and walking to his own room. He began to strip before pulling on a pair of sweats and climbing into bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-

About an hour later, Tony was woken by Kate's loud cries that filtered through the baby monitor. He groaned and rolled over before getting out of bed and rubbing his eyes, shuffling his way into the nursery.

"What's wrong, Katie?" He lent down into the crib and picked her up, holding her close. She looked up at him with tear filed eyes. "You can't be hungry, it wasn't long ago when I last gave you a bottle." He swayed her softly and looked down at her as her cries gradually quietened. Kate just gazed up at him, one hand resting against his chest. He sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock it, watching as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep. He smiled and gave a small yawn himself before placing her back in her crib and heading back to his bed.

-

He had been up five more times because Kate just wanted to be close to him before he gave up and took her back to his bedroom. He placed her on the other side of the bed and placed a pillow either side of her so she couldn't roll off, before getting under the covers and lying on his side, watching her sleep. She was so much like her mother. He sometimes thought that Kate was actually there with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so basically a lot of your reviews inspired me to add something extra to this, so I have. I must say I have also had the help of Val (don't ask me her penname because I'm jsut so awesome that I forgot it) I hope you guys like it! I also have to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviews. I didn't think I'd get a response to this fic like I have. It's made me really happy, and may inspire me to write more NCIS. :D

Enjoy

* * *

Tony smiled, watching as a nine month old Kate use the coffee table to help her stand up on her wobbly legs. She looked at the table in concentration as she kept her balance, holding onto the edge of the table as she stood, looking up at her father and grinning widely. Tony grinned and walked further into the living room, watching his daughter as she let go of the table and turned to face him on her wobbly legs. Tony watched her carefully, kneeling down on the carpet.

"Come on then, Kate. Come to dada." Tony held his arms out, watching with wide eyes as his daughter began to take her first wobbly steps towards him.

Kate took a few steps, her face a picture of concentration, resembling her mother so much in that moment as she thought about where to put her uncoordinated feet. Her arms were waving around slightly at her sides as she took her first steps, her balance wobbling before she fell to the floor, her diaper softening her fall.

"Katie, you walked." Tony grinned and scooped his daughter up, hugging her close and placing kisses all over her face, earning himself happy giggles. "You can walk. My little girl can walk." He could feel the tears of joy stinging his eyes as he proudly looked down at his daughter who was growing up so fast and he just hugged her closer, so glad to have her.

---

When Kate was nearly one, she stood up in her crib, holding onto the side, babbling away, wanting her father's attention who slept in the next room. She bounced on her now strong legs a few times, calling out in her baby language, before calling out her first word.

"Mama! Mama!"

She had heard Tony speak it many times, showing her a photo every time that was sat on a shelf where she could see the photo. Kate called it our again, bouncing on her legs as she heard Tony quickly rush to her room, looking at her.

"Mama!" She grinned, her short arms reaching out for Tony.

"Say that again, baby." Tony whispered and picked his daughter up, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Mama!" She repeated proudly, grinning at him the whole time.

"Yeah." Tony smiled softly. "That's mama there." He picked up the photo of Kate, showing it to his daughter.

"Mama!" Kate pointed her chubby finger at the photo before looking up at Tony and pointing at him. "Mama!"

"No, Katie, I'm dada, that's mama." He pointed at the photo again.

"Mama. Mama." Kate continued to repeat the word, grinning widely the whole time.

Tony smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead and holding her close, wishing that she did have her mother to call mama and that she understood who her mother was, not just some photo of her. Tony wished that it was him who had been shot and not Kate, so she could have been there with their daughter.

---

Tony groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to ignore the tugging on his arm.

"Dada! Get up!" Two year old Kate continued to tug at her father's arm. "Get up! Hungry!"

Tony groaned and looked at the clock. "It's five AM, Katie, go back to sleep for another hour."

"No, up!"

"Katieeee." He pulled the covers back slightly before pulling her close to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Dadaaaa." She giggled.

"Shh, sleep, Katie. Then daddy will make you pancakes for breakfast."

"Yay!"

"Only if you go to sleep though."

Kate quickly stopped and closed her eyes, snuggling against him. Tony smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head, closing his eyes as well.

----

Tony chuckled when he looked at his daughter. She was grinning at him with most of the syrup from her pancakes around her mouth; her hair was a mess as she refused to let him brush it until she had had some pancakes.

"Have you gotten syrup everywhere but in your mouth?" He smirked and picked her up, being careful not to let her sticky pyjamas get syrup on his clothes.

"Nu-huh." She shook her head. "I eated it all." She grinned proudly at eating all her pancakes.

"You always do, baby." He smiled and kissed her forehead, carrying her upstairs to wash and dress her.

----

Ziva looked up as she saw a woman walk in with a toddler on her hip. She instantly knew who the toddler was, it was Kate.

"Erm excuse me is Tony around?" The woman looked at Ziva frazzled.

"He should be back from lunch soon." She looked at her watch.

"Can I leave her with you? I need to get to the hospital and I can't wait around, it would be a great help."

"Wait no, I don't…" Ziva trailed off as Kate was passed over to her.

"Iva!" Kate grinned at her. "Pway game wiv me, pway game!"

"Erm…" She just looked at the toddler in her arms.

"Pway!"

"Play what?"

"Pway!" Kate just grinned at Ziva who had no idea what to do. "Dada!" Kate wriggled in Ziva's arms and she was afraid she was going to drop her.

"Katie." Tony grinned widely at her and took her from Ziva, placing a kiss on her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Pwaying with Iva!"

"What are you playing with Ziva then sweetie?"

"Pwaying!" She grinned happily. "Go see Abby?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You want to go see Abby now?"

Kate just nodded her head.

"Okay, we'll go see Abby."

----

"Abby!" Kate grinned happily and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her over to Abby and hugged her leg tightly.

"Hey, Katie kins!" Abby beamed and picked the toddler up, setting her on the desk in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I pwaying with Iva, then came see ou!" Kate grinned. "Ou put pwigtails in my hair?"

"What's the magic word?" Abby encouraged her.

"Pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Okay." Abby smiled. "Like mine?" Kate nodded excitedly.

"So, Abby, can I leave her with you this afternoon?" Tony looked at Abby sheepishly.

"When have I ever said no?" Abby loved looking after Kate and would never say no.

"Erm never."

"Exactly, so you go do whatever it is you have to do this afternoon and don't worry about us girls, we'll have fun together."

"Okay." He smiled. "Thanks Abs, be good for Abby okay, Katie." He placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before leaving the lab.

"Right, Katie kins, let's put your hair in pigtails." Abby smiled and got out a brush.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is really short but I just don't know what else to write, sorry. My plan isn't for this fic to be really long, and I know Beth loves short chapter. Thanks to SongBirdie for her!

For Beth

Enjoy!

* * *

"Caitlyn Jenna Todd-DiNozzo, get your ass back down here now!" Tony stood at the bottom of the stairs with his hands on his hips, a stern look on his face.

"No! I don't want to see you again! You ruined everything!" Kate screamed down the stairs at her father before slamming her bedroom door shut.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen, knowing it was pointless trying to talk to her now, he had to wait for her to calm down. He had no idea where she got her temper from, but then again it could be because she was fifteen.

It had been hard bringing her up on his own but he had help from everyone at NCIS, and Kate loved them all, she looked at Abby and Ziva as mother and sister figures. Tony did leave a lot of the girl stuff to them, especially Abby seeing as Kate had gained her taste in fashion, and they just seemed to connect more.

Rubbing his eyes Tony walked into the kitchen to make himself some strong coffee.

"I am such an idiot. She hates me now. She would have been better off with someone else." He sighed.

"No she wouldn't have."

Tony jumped and turned around, his eyes widening at the sight. "Kate…?"

"Yes it's me, Tony." She smiled. "You are the best person to bring our daughter up. You have done an amazing job with her, even if right now it seems like she hates you."

"But…but…but you're…"

"I know I am, but I'm here right now, to reassure you that you are doing the right thing. You just sent a boy running for the hills, a boy she liked, she's fifteen, they're going to be on her mind a lot, and she's going to hate you a lot when you don't approve. You just have to remember one day she will thank you for it." Kate smiled at him.

"I can't do this, Kate. I just can't."

"You can, Tony, you can. There is not anyone else I would have preferred to bring Katie up. You are the only one I want doing that, and you are an amazing father, she loves you, no matter what she says right now."

"She needs you. You should be here dealing with this, not me. I don't know how to do this sort of stuff. It's what mothers do." He looked at her helplessly.

"You will get through this with her, it'll be hard, but you'll get through, just believe in yourself. Tony, you are an amazing dad." Kath smiled widely and took a step forward. "You'll get through this." She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Tony closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his, then he felt nothing and slowly opened his eyes to see he was on his own once again. He sighed and made himself a cup of coffee.

-

About an hour later Tony looked up from the couch to see his daughter stood in the doorway nervously.

"Erm, I'm sorry for yelling at you, dad."

"It's okay, just remember I am doing this for you, and one day you will thank me." He smiled at her. "Come here." He held his arms out and she sat next to him, snuggling close as he hugged her tightly. Tony placed a kiss on her hair and just held her tight, wishing that Kate was there with them as well.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry that this has taken me ages to write. My muse decided that it only wanted PADDISON and so only decided to write that. I am really sorry though. I'm hoping that you all like the chapter enough to forgive me for the long wait that you had to endure.

Thanks to Val for beta-ing!! Love ya hun. :D

Beth, your finished story!!! Even though it has taken me months. Love yah in!!

This is the final chapter so enjoy!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A twenty-nine year old Caitlyn Jenna Todd-DiNozzo stood in the hotel room, watching in the mirror as her best friend, Rachel Willow, pulled the zipper up the back of her pearl white wedding dress. In just under an hour Caitlyn would walk down the aisle to her husband to be, Leo Harvey. The two had met at the age of sixteen and it had taken Leo just over four months to ask her out and they hadn't been parted since. He had proposed on Caitlyn's twenty-seventh birthday and she had instantly agreed. She had jumped into his arms as happy tears flowed down her cheeks.

Leo had been the only guy that Tony had approved of, even though it had taken a while for Tony to come around to the fact that his little girl was dating. He approved even more when Leo had gone to Tony to ask him for Caitlyn's hand in marriage. Tony had never seen his daughter so happy and he wanted her to be happy. She deserved to be happy.

The one thing that Caitlyn had always wanted was to have her mother there with her, giving her advice about everything. She never had that though. Caitlyn loved Abby to pieces and she never wanted to lose her, but she wasn't her mother, she wasn't Kate. Caitlyn had listened as she grew up, hearing people say just how much she looked like her mother, how she acted just like her father. She just wished she had been given the chance to have actually met Kate.

"Hey, Rach, can I have a minute?" Caitlyn looked at her friend in the mirror and gave a small smile.

"Sure." Rachel smiled back before leaving the hotel room, giving Caitlyn her space.

Caitlyn sighed and looked down at her dress, running her hands over the smooth material. When she had taken her father dress shopping with her, she had seen him looking at the dress. He had said that it was the sort of dress that her mother would have loved, what she would have worn if she had had the chance to get married. They had left the shop just after seeing the dress but Caitlyn went back a few days later and bought it, not letting anyone see it, no matter how hard they tried. When she had tried the dress on, she had felt a connection with Kate and she never wanted to take it off.

With a shaky hand Caitlyn reached up and took the photo from where she had stuck it to the corner of the mirror. She held the photo with both hands and looked down at her mother, smiling softly as she saw Kate's smiling face.

"I miss you, mum." She whispered.

"I know you do."

Caitlyn looked up shocked, seeing Kate standing behind her, smiling at her daughter.

"M…mum…?" Caitlyn looked at her astonished.

"Hey, baby." Kate smiled, tears shining in her eyes, before she placed a hand lightly on Caitlyn's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "You've made me so proud. You know that, right? You're amazing, Katie. The only thing I regret is that I wasn't around to be with you as you grew up. I always watched you, though. I saw you learn to talk, to walk, your first day of school. I saw all of it." Kate smiled softly. "I'm always watching over you."

Caitlyn looked at her mother through the mirror and could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry. You'll smudge your make-up and I don't think Leo wants a crying bride." Kate joked softly, making Caitlyn smile. "I'm so glad that you have the chance to be happy with Leo like I never could with your dad. Never take him for granted. Cherish every moment you have with him, be happy."

"I will." Caitlyn whispered and nodded.

"Good. I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, mum." Caitlyn squeezed her eyes to stop herself from crying and felt her mother's hand move from her shoulder. She opened her eyes again, seeing that she was alone in the room and she turned around, searching for Kate. She gave a small sigh and looked back down at the photo in her hands.

The door slowly opened and Tony stepped into the room, freezing as he looked at his daughter in her wedding dress. She looked so much like Kate and he could feel tears stinging his eyes. His little girl was growing up. She _was_ grown up.

"You look beautiful." Tony smiled and walked closer to her, trying his best not to cry.

"Thank you, dad." Caitlyn smiled up at her father.

Tony stopped in front of her and glanced down at the photo she was holding. "She's here, with you, you know that, right?" He spoke softly and looked at Caitlyn.

"I know." She whispered. "She's always here."

"She is." Tony nodded. "Come here." He held his arms out and Caitlyn hugged him tightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly after they pulled back after a few minutes.

"Yes, I am." She replied and picked up her bouquet before taking his arm, leaving the hotel room.

---

Tony smiled as he watched his little girl become Mrs. Harvey. Everyone clapped and stood up as the couple kissed. Happiness was radiating off of them and Tony couldn't be prouder of her. He watched as they walked down the aisle and a figure stood at the back caught his eye. She was there. Kate was there. She smiled and waved at him, pushing herself off the wall at the back before she turned her head and watched their daughter walk out of the church with her husband. Tony smiled, both his girls were there.

---

Caitlyn stood next to Leo as the photographer positioned people around them. Bridesmaids, parents, sisters, all stood around the couple as the photographer stood behind his camera. Caitlyn turned her head and felt her breath catch in her throat again as she saw her mother standing not far from them. Kate smiled, watching her daughter on one of the happiest days of her life. Caitlyn smiled back, happy her mother was there just as the camera flashed, capturing the moment forever.

Mother and daughter would never be parted.


End file.
